The Core Unit research engineers will be a central resource for devise assembly and testing expertise for all Projects. The research engineers have over 8 years of combined expertise in silicon, glass, and polymer photolithographic fabrication at the Solid State Engineering Laboratory (SSEL). Personnel also have experience in instrumentation design, circuit design, and chemical processing. The research engineers will assures that components are tested and judged consistently, both in isolation and within integrated devices. As a consequence, component testing between projects will references a common benchmark. The Core facility will also allow a pooling of expensive capital resources that are currently held in separate laboratories or are expensive to replicate at several locations. The Core Unit has four Specific Aims: 1) Provide photolithographic fabrication support for all Projects. support will include training and assistance in SSEL procedures as well as large-scale production runs of silicon wafers. Fabrication processes provided by the Core Unit personnel will be backed upon quality control assessment of each fabrication run. 2) Provide deice assembly support for all Projects. The Core will assist in solving assembly and post-fabrication problems for all projects. This will include flow problems, heat and/or mass transport problems, and macro-to-micro scale interfacing. Production level assembly will be available, including wafer dicing, wire bonding, package gluing, and quality assessment. 3) Provide standardized reagents, testing methods, and operation support for all Projects. Core personnel are available for consultation in the design phase of each Project. The Core will assist in the operation of the devices using biological samples, including provision of quality tested common reagents. Computer software support for laboratory instrumentation is also provided. 4) Provide a common platform for testing of devices. The Core will allow students and research engineers from all Projects to use a common set of testing and analysis equipment. Core personnel will develop instrumentation electronics and the uniform test platform for device testing. Test platforms will be constantly improved over the course of the project.